The Green Recluse
by Cinostheechidna
Summary: What if Harry got bit by the spider instead of Peter? (The Amazing Spiderman movie-verse, comes with spoilers, Parksborn not included) Unfortunately on hiatus. Writer's block.
1. Prologue

**[A/N]: Finally posting this one! Hell yeah! Btw, yes I did make that picture up there. **

**Hopefully it's as good as Sunshine and Rainbows.**

**(I do not own anything The Amazing Spiderman related, all that stuff is copyright Marvel, and maybe Sony, idk)**

* * *

The dark clouds were setting in, and the air smelled like the sea. There might have been a slight drizzle, but Harry couldn't tell, it wasn't what he was focusing on. He was more so focused on where he was going.

Just a half hour ago, he was told that he'd be sent off for boarding school in less than a week. He couldn't stand the thought, and wanted to be nowhere near the person sending him there. He sought for solace, and the only person who would show sympathy for him, was his only friend, his best friend, Peter Parker.

He was nearing the street of the house of which Peter lived.

He ran up the steps and banged on the door.

It had definitely begun to drizzle, and Harry was soaked.

He looked at the doorknob anxiously waiting for someone to answer, he thought about just barging in, but that wouldn't be polite.

It was near the midnight hours, and his friend might've been asleep.

He knocked once more. There was no answer for a few minutes, so, without second thought he reached for the knob before being stopped by a window opening.

Harry ran over to the now open window, splashing all the way. He looked for a way to get in through the window, luckily there was a ladder. He struggled to get the ladder unfolded, but when he did it was even more of a struggle to line it up to the window.

Peter poked his head out of the window silently laughing while watching his friend try to balance the ladder. Harry looked up and smiled knowing his friend was there to help, as Peter held his arms out to grab the top of the ladder.

Once they finally got it set up, Harry climbed into Peter's room.

Peter took his bed sheet off to give to Harry as a towel. Harry was shaking from the cold rain.

They were happy to see each other, but Harry's heart dropped when he remembered why he was there. He told Peter about the boarding school, about how he wouldn't return for a few years, and how it was all the way in England. "You're just joking... Right? Harry?" Harry looked down tearing up, he silently said yes, holding back his tears.

He grabbed the blanket tighter, not wanting to leave it, leave Peter, and everything he knew and loved, in exchange for a stupid school.

He didn't care if it was better than the rest, if it would rip him away from his only friend, then he didn't want any part of it.

Peter provided the idea of him going too, but that was dismissed when Harry reminded him about how expensive it was.

Soon the phone started to ring. Though knowing it wouldn't actually hide him, Harry shrouded himself underneath the bed sheet. He had anticipated someone from his household calling asking if he was there, but he didn't know when it would come. He never wanted it to come. But now, he guessed, was the best time. He had finished explaining what would happen to him, to Peter, and it was probably time to leave, but he was still scared.

Scared that it would damage his and Peter's friendship, and he had a right to be.

The phone had awoken Peter's aunt and uncle, and now Peter was scared, not only for his friend leaving, but also for the inevitability of him getting in trouble for sneaking his friend into his aunt and uncle's house without permission.

Peter immediately stood up at the sound of his uncle coming down the stairs to answer the still ringing phone.

He opened the door a sliver in order to see what was happening. Light filled the once dark hallways, and the phone had stopped ringing.

Peter had hoped that the person on the other end simply gave up trying to call, but then he heard his Uncle Ben talking. He couldn't quite make out what he was saying but he didn't have to worry for long, as he heard his uncle plodding up the steps.

Peter rushed to his bed and got under the covers, as Harry scrambled to seek shelter in his closet. The door opened slowly. Peter turned slightly, trying to see out of the corner of his eye if his uncle was there. He was, and he was also still on the phone. It was, unfortunately, a wireless phone. Peter got up. He had a guilty look in his eyes and his uncle had detected it.

He asked where Harry was hiding, and Peter lied saying he wasn't there. His uncle looked under the bed, and when there was no trace of Harry there, he turned his attention to the puddles of water that were slowly but surely trying to dry up. They led to the closet. Harry was still hiding under the cover, whilst still in the closet, making sure not to breathe too heavily. The closet door opened and he looked up hoping it was Peter, when it wasn't, and was Peter's uncle, he took the cover off of himself, and trudged out of the closet, and down the stairs in defeat.

His father was the one calling, and Harry felt miserable every second of talking to him. His father droned on about how he was sending him to boarding school for him, but Harry didn't want to hear it.

It wasn't audible, but Harry was sobbing. He couldn't hold back the tears.

Peter hid behind a wall listening to Harry's conversation with his father. He was crying, and he could tell Harry was crying too because of how shaky his voice was.

When Peter heard the phone being hung up, he decided to show himself. Harry was crying with his head on the desk covered by his arms. He looked up at Peter, both of their eyes red from crying.

They hugged each other, but the hug wasn't enough to comfort Harry. He broke the hug off by pushing Peter away from him. His father sent a limo that would arrive at any time now, and the clock was ticking.

Harry turned his back to Peter trying to ponder how he could possibly get out of the situation, and, upon finding no answer he followed Peter who was now going back to his room.

Peter suggested the idea of playing hide and seek for the last time, a game they hadn't played for years. Harry scoffed at the idea, saying they were too old, but Peter persisted with his idea, and finally Harry agreed to it.

Peter hid his eyes with his hands and sat on his bed while Harry went to hide. And Harry was right. They were too old to play hide and seek, their best hiding places were all too small for them now. All that was left were the more obvious spots, i.e. closets, under the bed, etc.

Harry was left wandering the halls, until a bit of dust fell on his shoulders. He quickly brushed it off and looked up to see what had caused it. There was a rope hanging down from the ceiling, leading to an pulled down on the rope, out of curiosity, and not to mention the fact that it would be a good hiding place.

He climbed up the step-ladder and closed the opening to remain hidden. It was cramped and cluttered with random piles of boxes and papers lying around. It was dark, and as Harry crawled around, he felt his hand touch something leathery.

There was a piece of paper hanging out the side of the opening of what Harry identified as a suitcase. He slid the paper out and held it up to the only light source, which was a single window. It wasn't much of a light source, but when lightning flashed, he could see a few of the words. It was short and to the point, though there were minor details here and there. It was describing the effects of spider venom. It listed how it had stopped the Osborn Curse, at least that's what he and his father had called it, it was a deadly disease, but Harry had never heard of this from his father. He knew about the disease, but the venom was new.

Peter heard rumbles coming from the attic, so he went up to check and see of Harry was there.

He smiled upon finding his friend by the window. He crawled over to the front of him, sat down and crossed his legs. He used two fingers to bend the paper downwards so Harry would see him. Harry looked up from the paper and was greeted by his smiling friend.

Besides the rain pattering down on the sidewalk, there was silence. Then a limo arrived, and broke the silence by honking. Harry knew that was his signal to leave, so he put the papers back as he had found them, and left.

Harry made sure to remember those papers, and he did for a while, but time flies, and he had to forget eventually. It has been eight long years that were made longer by boarding school, he was nineteen now, and still in boarding school. It would've stayed that way too, but a field trip to a certain company was about to change that.

* * *

[A/N]: So, what do you think so far? If you couldn't tell, this will be a nail fic. A nail fic is a fanfiction version of the butterfly effect. If you don't know what the butterfly effect is, I sadly cannot help you. TvTropes might be able to help you with that though.

Anyways, this is what would happen if Harry got bit by the radioactive spider, instead of Peter. Yes, I know he didn't get spider powers in the movie because it wasn't compatible with his blood, but let's pretend it is.

On a side note, this won't be updated as much as Sunshine and Rainbows, mainly because I only have eight chapters left until I have to write more. And this takes place during the first amazing spiderman, I won't be making a sequel until the amazing sequel comes out on dvd so I can rewatch the scenes. Also, Hobgoblin penny. You'll find out what that means later.

And ya can't have a Cinos story without those tiny little mistakes you never notice! This better not happen with PMD:TGR...


	2. Chapter 1

**[A/N]: Finally! An update! **

**(Harry/Felicia ahead btw)**

**(I do not own anything The Amazing Spiderman related, all that stuff is copyright Marvel, and maybe Sony, idk)**

* * *

Even though some may not understand, Harry had always hated England. It wasn't the country's fault, but the boarding school he went to's.

The school was a mess of couples littering the halls, saying they were soul mates, but break up a day later. Harry envied them, yet he despised everyone at the school.

There were three groups of people to him. The first group, was comprised of the girls who wanted to be his girlfriend because of his money; the second group was the students who sucked up to him, and did anything for him, just because of his money; and finally the third group which was the smallest, was the guys who bullied him, you guessed it, because of his money.

All the students attending were rich, but Harry was the richest, and would get richer once he inherited OsCorp, but Harry didn't care about that.

Today was no different than usual. The couples were still there and another normality, being the crowd of people that surrounded him, was there as well.

The bell had rung, and the crowd of students were now fleeing to the classroom, but this time Harry decided to cut classes and go back to his dorm. His reasoning was a terrible pain in his neck, he could identify only as the Osborn Curse(_it has a real name but I can't be bothered to remember it, sorry)_.

The pain had recently been making it hard for him to focus, and it got worse everyday. This time the pain was followed by a headache, it didn't last long, but it was still just as much of a burden as the neck pain.

His dorm was smaller than his old room, though he could barely remember it. He had too much furniture to import into this dorm. He was pretty much alone there too, he had wanted a room all to himself, and being an Osborn, he got it.

He didn't want anybody with him, for fear that he would get close to them too, and just be forced back to New York, away from them too, just like his old friend.

He went to his laptop, and started on his old homework assignment from the other day.

It was a few hours later when someone knocked on his door.

It was a girl named Felicia Hardy. She was pretty much the leader of the first group, but she was pretty good at hiding it besides the fact that she was always around Harry, never leaving his side until school was over, and not to mention the fact that she hinted at her crush.

He recognized that she had a crush on him, but he didn't want to acknowledge it, seeing as how he was afraid to get close to anybody there, though, he admitted to himself one day, that he might have had the same feelings for her.

"Hey Harry-"

"We're not friends. It's Mr. Osborn to you." Harry left the door open and went to sit in his chair next to the computer.

"Ah, I'm sorry Har- I mean 'Mr. Osborn', but I just wanted to know if you were okay. You didn't show up to class, and I- I mean the teacher was worried."

Harry rolled his chair over to the door and looked behind the student to see if anyone had followed. Thankfully it was just her. "That's none of your, or _Dave_'s business." Harry said smugly, he then poked the door with force which closed it, and rolled back over to his computer.

He waited and listened to see if the the girl was gone, unfortunately, she was not. She opened the door fully and came into Harry's dorm.

"You didn't let me finish. If you were present, you would've known that we're going on a field trip." the more Felicia talked, the more Harry got agitated. Her accent was driving him up a wall. It was just too _cute_.

"Why should I give a shit about a field trip?" Harry asked, almost in a whisper.

"Because we're going to OsCorp. In New York City. We'll be staying there for a week." Felicia walked back through the door and shut it, she could tell Harry didn't want her in his dorm.

Once outside she let out a sigh. She didn't think she would make it through that without a compliment or even a hint of her love for him.

Harry was stunned. He had so many things he could, would, and should do, at the thought of going to OsCorp.

As the thoughts went through his head, one was prominent. He felt the need to call his father and tell him. Harry took his phone off of the computer desk and started to dial the number.

It rang for a minute until one of his old butlers picked up. He asked to be transferred over to his father and the butler was happy to oblige. When his father picked up, Harry told him the news with delight. He wasn't happy about the fact that he was going to OsCorp, he was more so happy that he would finally see his friend again. He remembered his name. He had the only name that Harry really remembered. _Peter Parker..._

* * *

**[A/N]: I now know the disease is called Retroviral Hypodysplasia, or something like that, but I'd prefer not to call it that, since I've only heard it on the internet. **


	3. Chapter 2

**[A/N]: A lot of plot has changed in the two months of writing these first nine chapters, and it all starts here...**

**(I do not own anything The Amazing Spiderman related, all that stuff is copyright Marvel, and maybe Sony, idk)**

* * *

Harry was surprised that the airplane ride could be more annoying than boarding school. Those braggarts, the day students, didn't get to go with them, but it didn't make up for the fact that sitting next to him was Felicia blabbing about "shopping in the big apple", and beside her was a girl who kept peeking behind her seat and talking to her "boyfriend". Though when it got towards midnight, almost everyone was asleep. The only people not asleep were Harry and Felicia, though Felicia was resting her head on Harry's arm, much to Harry's detesting. Then, around dawn, Felicia fell asleep, but Harry was still awake. He was awake the whole trip, and didn't want to miss a single second. In her sleep Felicia smiled, and murmured a few things about her crush on Harry. He wanted to laugh at this, but he didn't want to disturb her sleep.

Harry and Felicia were in the back of the class crowd leaving the airport. The place was littered with mini restaurants and stores, though this class wasn't stopping for those. Well, maybe a few here and there, but they did have a lot of running to do in order to catch up wit the rest. Harry would have been in the front of the group with the teachers, but from where he had stayed up all night, he was tired and could barely walk. You could compare him to a zombie, except he was actually alive. Felicia was walking beside him, making sure he didn't just pass out in the middle of the lines. She was fighting off the urge to just ditch him for the shops, but she tried to be as loyal as possible.

"Harry, why didn't you just sleep on the plane like everyone else?" Felicia asked sounding more like a worried mother than a fangirl.

Harry stopped to rub his eyes and caught back up to Felicia, barely dragging his suitcase behind him.

"Then I'd fall off." he groaned. His response could be blamed on his lack of sleep, but it was really him trying to be clever. Felicia nodded slowly and grabbed his suitcase, which wasn't hard, and dragged it along far easier than him.

She snapped her fingers, or at least tried to, it made more of a clacking sound up against her suitcase. It didn't phase him.

"Harry." she said, trying to get his attention. He still looked ahead, barely able to see, and not even hearing Felicia. "Harry!" she spoke louder, and still not able to phase him. "_HARRY!_" she screamed, getting everyone to stop and look towards her. Harry jolted up and rushed to her side, putting his hands over her mouth. She pried his hands off and gave him a confused look.

"Sorry... You don't have to yell..." Harry said with his finger twisting in his ear.

"Do we need to get a coffee and catch up with the group later?" Felicia asked condescendingly. Harry nodded and they moved along to the nearest coffee shop.

* * *

"So..." Felicia started off the conversation once they got their coffee. "What are _you _doing for vacation in NYC?"

"I, personally, thought we were touring OsCorp." Harry said before taking a sip of his coffee. Felicia scoffed.

"Of course we are, but what about after the two days of touring?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm the only one who _actually_ cares about you..." Felicia mumbled under her breath. "I just do." she said hastily.

"Tell me your plans first."

She chuckled. "That bad, huh? Are you going to rob a bank or something?"

Harry rose from his seat and began walking off with his coffee in hand. Felicia sprang up and ran to catch up to him.

"Okay, fine. I'm going to see if I can get a job at OsCorp and escape the hellhole that is our boarding school. Even if I'm just a secretary or something. I hear they pay well." she said breathlessly.

"Of course they pay well, it's f***ing OsCorp. I thought you were going shopping though."

"Well, yeah. That too... But I still wanna know what you're doing."

"Not you." Harry said rather nonchalantly. They laughed, though Harry laughed longer than Felicia.

"Eh... 'kay. But seriously, back to the question." she said sheepishly.

"I'm going to use this week to catch up with my old friend-"

"Peter something, right?" Felicia smiled brightly at the sound of the name.

"Y-yeah... Peter _Parker,_ actually." Harry corrected, sort of irked by Felicia's mistake.

"That's it? Just, hanging out with friends? Whatever."

* * *

As he approached the steps, he wondered what he would say to the guy whom he hadn't spoken to in years, which to him, felt like eons. He knocked on the door softly, unlike how hard he had banged on the door the night he had left.

A younger boy stumbled down the steps. He opened the door, and what he saw caused him to smile. Harry remembered his smile. It was the brightest he had ever seen.

"Peter Parker..." Harry couldn't believe he was actually saying the name.

"Harry Osborn...?" it was like seeing a ghost to Peter. Here Harry was, seven years after his departure, his departure to England, and a school that, what seemed like, only there to rip him away from Peter.

Harry took one step into the house and wrapped his arms around Peter.

"Well, hello to you too." Peter said in a wheeze as he pried his friend off of him.

"How long has it been like, fifty years or something?" Harry chuckled.

"Sure feels like it."

Peter walked into the living room with his arm around Harry's back and were greeted by Aunt May's shocked face. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Aunt May walked over to the ghost of a boy with open arms. Harry broke out of Peter's arm to hug her, and for an old woman, she hugged rather tightly.

* * *

The two sat out on the front porch watching the evening traffic, both basically wheezing from all the bear-hugs.

"So, how was boarding school?" Peter started off.

"Is. How _is _boarding school. I've still got a year or two before I can come back for good. I'm on a field trip. To OsCorp of all places." Harry repositioned himself to face the direction of which OsCorp was. "But, to answer your question, boarding school sucks. Everyone wants my money, and if they don't they're just in the halls all over each other, by that I mean hugging, kissing, and uh- you know... So uh, you got a lady?" Harry turned back to face his friend.

"Nah, but there's this girl who I think is pretty cute-" Peter's face flushed red.

"What's her name?" Harry asked, genuinely interested in a topic for the first time in forever.

"Uh, Gwen... I think her last name was Stacy."

"That's nice. So have you just met or are you friend zoned? 'cause I have some advice if your being friend zoned." Harry smirked.

"We just met, but I'd like to hear your advice. Just in case."

"Okay, step one, get rich, and she'll be all over you." Peter motioned for him to go on with the sentence, but Harry gave him a puzzled look back. They both laughed, and continued to update each other on what was new since Harry had left, each update containing its own joke.

* * *

The moon was beginning to reach it's peak, and the traffic was more abundant. The conversation between Peter and Harry had dried out, and the question of where Harry was going afterward came up.

"So, where do you plan on staying tonight?" Peter asked.

"Honestly, I was hoping to stay with you. We've only got a week, might as well spend as much time together as possible." Harry said bluntly.

Peter looked up at the night sky for a moment. "' Not sure if that's a good idea."

"C'mon! It'll be just like our old sleepovers!" Harry nudged Peter, causing him to smile.

"Yeah, the ones where a limo would show up at the door, and you'd be hiding in the closet."

"That was one time! C'mon dude. Turn off your senses and turn on the nostalgia." Harry urged further. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, ten times. Pleeease?" he was practically begging now.

"Fine." Peter could only imagine Harry jumping for joy, thank god he didn't actually do that. He did hug him though.

* * *

Harry went into Peter's room. It used to be just a mere memory, and part of Harry considered the fact that everything Peter Parker-related was just a dream, and vice versa. But this was certainly real. All of it.

There was a sleeping bag laid out on the floor for him. He bent down to get into the sleeping bag, but he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his attention to Peter's computer which was still on.

The screen was set on a page talking about a special project between Norman Osborn, Richard Parker, and Dr. Curtis Connors. Harry knew all of these people, though he barely knew Peter's father as he wasn't alive when Harry had met Peter, and Dr. Connors was just a guy who visited every once in a while when Harry was younger. The project was dealing with some sort of spider venom, that could be used as a cure, and this was the most intriguing thing to Harry, it was to be used as a cure for what Harry had always called the Osborn Curse. He knew there was an actual name for it but the Osborn Curse was a more fun name for a deadly disease. The details were mainly just interviews, the people just talking about how it's supposed to work.

He read a paragraph before getting a pillow thrown at him. He turned to see who had thrown it. Peter still had his arm in an arched position from throwing the pillow.

Harry got up from the chair and picked up the pillow. He tossed it to Peter who caught it perfectly, and put it back under his head. Harry finally slept in the sleeping bag that Peter had laid out for him.

He reflected on what he just read for the rest of the night, which wasn't long, he passed out a minute or two after closing his eyes.

_So, there is a cure... Why didn't dad ever tell me? I've been living in fear throughout my life of this stupid curse, and he just let me sit there and suffer... Why didn't he ever use it on himself? I guess I know why Dr. Connors always visited, but why was it kept so secretive of why?_

_Why..._

_That word, why. It's never really answered in my case, is it?_

* * *

[A/N]: So cheesy, very Spiderman, much slowness. Wow.

(I can't wait to write the final chapter, I've been thinking about it for days)


End file.
